


Demonic Possession and Other Relationship Advices

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Demonic Possession And Its Consequences [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmastime, Cute, Developing Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Kind Demon, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being possessed is bad. Usually. But sometimes some things are a little different …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Possession and Other Relationship Advices

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Demonic Possession and Other Relationship Advices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051751) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Wow, this is the longest story from me that's not just translated but from the beginning written in English … and I'm absolutely unsure about it, but here it is. I think I don't really know what I did here … and also I originally wrote it at Christmastime so in the story it's still Christmas. (I'm kind of sorry about this one.)  
> Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, and if you find mistakes or you want to let me know your opinion, I'd be really glad about it :)  
> I hope you enjoy this!

_Demons. Demons were evil. Demons possessed things. Demons possessed humans. But what the most humans, and also hunters, didn't know was the fact, that demons that possessed someone didn't only get their memories, but also their feelings. Only a little bit, most time it wasn't even enough to notice it. And if it was noticeable, it could be easily ignored by the possessing demon. But with this human it was definitely something else. The demon had never felt something similar before. And it couldn't believe this human could resist this require. Most humans couldn't resist anything, but this? Even for the demon itself it was almost impossible …_

 

Sam looked at Dean in nothing but disbelief. “Wait, so … the demon left? Without any reason? Why? What did you do?!”  
Dean shook his head. “Nothing! And I don't know what happened. It … the demon was there, and then it was gone. I- I-”  
“Okay, Dean. Focus.” Sam griped his shoulders. “It's good, isn't it? The demon isn't here anymore.”  
“I know, but I- I just don't understand-”  
“Dean.” Now it was Cas, who spoke up. “Dean, calm down.”  
“So you know what happened?” Dean was definitely everything **but** calm. “Bec-”  
“Dean!” Cas' voice was louder this time, but still calm. “I don't know what happened. But you're fine, you're not dead, and the demon isn't here anymore, and that's the main thing, right?”  
Dean stared at Cas for a moment, before he slowly nodded. “Yes, I … I think so.”  
“Good.” Cas nodded. “The demon is gone now for how long?”  
Dean took a deep breath. “Around … um … around three hours I think.”  
“Okay.” Sam looked around. “I think we should hurry up and lea-”  
“Hello boys!” he got interrupted and a grinning girl opened the door of the motel room. The three of them looked up, and it didn't take a genius to see that they weren't this happy. Dean jumped up, and looked as if he was ready to go on at her every second. With his brother it was pretty much the same, and Cas just looked at the girl in confusion. “Nice to meet you again, Dean!” She grinned even wider. “How are you?” She nodded at Cas, who had raised an arm, and had stepped towards her, as if he wanted to touch her face. She stepped back.  
“Who are you?” Dean asked.  
“I asked first,” she answered.  
Cas held out an arm. “She's a demon.”  
The girl completely ignored it. “But because it is you: I'm the demon that possessed you.” In less than a second Sam and Dean held their weapons in their hands and pointed them out at the woman. “Oh please, don't be stupid.” She made a face. “I'm here to help you. Or to be more specific: I'm here to help Dean.” The demon didn't miss the fact, that Dean seemed a little overwhelmed.  
“Don't lie!” the hunter hissed.  
She shrugged. “I don't. Why else should I have left your body? I saw a problem, and I want to help you.” She looked around in the room. “Um … I think … maybe … Cas should leave, you know? Because … the problem …” She looked at Dean. “And he also is able to kill me within seconds …”

Dean furrowed his bow, while he stared back, until he nodded after a few moments. “Alright. Cas?” He only looked away for less then a second, when he turned to Cas, before he turned back. “Could you please leave?”  
Cas opened his mouth and closed it again, before he wrinkled his eyebrows. “But Dean, I-”  
“No.” The hunter shook his head. “Leave,” he said strictly. The angel left no second after.  
Sam watched it in disbelief. “Dean? Why the hell do you trust this … thing-”  
“Oh no!” The girl shook her head. “Please, little baby brother- Oh, sorry. Thought I was Dean.” She shrugged and smiled. Sam was completely aware of the fact, that she lied. “Now do me a favor and leave the room too, okay little Sammy? Thanks.” She turned to Dean again. “So-” She stretched her arms. “You want to start to speak with me? I think I can help. I know about such things like … love. Or anything … I was human once, remember?” She stopped and pointed at Sam. “You really want him to be here?” she asked doubtfully. “I mean … it's-”  
“It's okay,” Dean interrupted her with his strong voice. “He can stay if he wants to.” There was a little pause. “I couldn't change anyway.” He looked at Sam who nodded slightly. “So-” Dean turned back. “You want to help?” He still looked as if he was ready to kill her every second.  
She nodded. “Thought I already said that. But if you want to start with saying what's already clear: You have a very big crush on Cas.” She grinned. “Now that this is clear let's talk about what to do against it, right?”

For a short moment there was nothing but silence. Eventually Sam nodded. “That's the problem? Well, then you should probably just talk to him.”  
Dean spun around. “Nothing else? No 'Oh god, my brother's gay'?! Nothing?!”  
The younger Winchester shrugged. “Not really. I already knew it. You remember that guy in high-school? Saw you two kissing. And the correct term is 'bi' not 'gay' if you ask me.” He turned away from Dean and towards the strange girl. “So you're a demon, and want to help my brother? Because … he has a crush on an … angel?”  
The demon nodded. “That's why I'm here, yeah.”  
“Okay,” Sam agreed. “Tell me one reason I shouldn't kill you.”  
She laughed. “Beside the fact I want to help your brother?” She shrugged. “Don't have one. You can kill me afterwards.”

Again there was silence for a moment. “So … you risk your life? For my brother? Why? It's definitely not 'just because', right?”  
“Um …” She crossed her arms and it seemed as if she'd think about it. “It's Christmas time, isn't it? Ever heard of charity? And Christmas it's the festival of love, remember?”  
“Yeah, but sure as hell not for a demon,” Sam dissented.  
She sighed. “Alright, that's true, you got me.” She held up her hands but seemed nothing but absolutely bored. “I just really like the idea of him and this angel, okay?”  
“Why?” Maybe Sam liked that she wanted to help, but trusting a demon? Never!  
“You know Chuck Shurley, right?” the demon girl asked, before she sighed. “Oh, of course you do, why shouldn't you? Dean does too.” She rolled her eyes, as if something completely stupid had happened. “However. I read his books. And I really love you two, or actually you three, Castiel is cute too.” She yawned. “And, how I said, I like Destiel.” She looked at Dean. “Didn't know who you are, and I'm sorry I possessed you. My fault, but there wasn't a picture in the book, and I didn't imagined you like … this, so where from should I have known?” Dean wanted to say something, but she didn't seem to care. “I see you understand, thanks for this, so now, what to do about your problem? We can talk about the other thing to another time, right? Sammy, any ideas?” She finally closed the door of the motel room, and stepped across to one of the beds, where she sat down. “Or Dean, what's about you?”

–

“And?” the demon asked.  
“I said it.”  
“And?”  
He shrugged. “Nothing. I just said it.”  
“And?”  
“What 'and'? Is this the only thing you are able to say now?” Dean wanted to know.  
“Of course not. But what is it? He loves you too? Please say yes! Please!” The demon girl looked like she'd like to explode.  
Dean sighed. “I think what he said afterwards was a 'yes', even though he didn't even know it himself.”  
She furrowed her bow. “'s there something else?”  
Dean closed his eyes. “He heard everything we spoke about in the motel room.”  
She laughed. “That was so clear. I should have known, sorry.” She grinned. “But that's good, right?” She yawned, and raised herself from the little park bench, where she had waited to get the information how it had worked, while Dean tried to call Castiel back into the motel room. Sam beside her listened interested too, even if he didn't stop holding the knife at her back. “So what now?” she asked and took a deep breath. “You want to kill me? I'll go to purgatory if you do so, right? Do you think I'd survive?” She looked at Dean. “Probably not, right? Okay, so … just do your job then.” She stepped towards Dean, holding out her arms as if she was about to give up, and when the knife didn't keep being at her back, she took a few steps away. When she felt save enough, a few meters away, she stopped. “Sorry boys, I've no interests in dying.” She smiled at both of them, but didn't make any move to disappear right now, but kept standing there.

After a few seconds of silence Dean broke it. “The body you're using right now-” he started.  
“I did it like Ruby, when I found out it was you. I looked for someone dead.”  
Dean nodded slightly. “Okay, then I won't kill you,” he said before continuing. “Not now. But if I ever hear of you hurting any human, or if I find out this body lived, or if I get the information you use another body-” he enumerated. “I'll find you, I'll hunt you, and I'll kill you. Understood?”  
She simply nodded, tried to ignore the cold shiver that ran down her back. After all, this still were the Winchesters and they also had an angel as a friend (and now also boyfriend). “Sure.” She smiled. “Was nice to meet you. Hope you'll get happy with Cas now and we'll never see again.” She took a bow. “Wish you a good Christmas time, and a lot of monsters for the new year, Winchesters.” And with that, she was gone.


End file.
